


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Bottom Rick, Citadel of Ricks, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nipple Play, Past, Possessive Evil Morty, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Morty Smith, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evil Morty visits a nightclub and finds himself unable to look away from ζ19-zeta7, a Rick too pure for the universe.
Relationships: Doofus Rick/Evil Morty (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Letting Go

Doofus Rick sighs tiredly, looking down at his hands. It's sometime past seven in the night, the music is too loud, and although nightclubs are meant to be fun, he's been given quite the opposite. He doesn't like drinking, he knows for a fact. Alcohol is too strong for him and not to mention unhealthy, not unlike to the other Ricks. For him, that is a good thing. He doesn't crave the problem of a dying liver, being an eighty year old man doesn't change that. However, he cannot deny the fact he still _is_ a _Rick_ and his mind challenges the universe's demands. After all, it is the reason he is without a family. 

When he hears heartful giggles, the Rick lifts his head and spots a common pair: another Rick and a Morty. Doofus Rick squints his one good eye and recognizes the Rick as _Golden Rick_ , a Rick who he sometimes find himself admiring. The Rick is powerful, sometimes even resembling Miami Rick and his grandson (but he doesn't work with cartels or paper money). The Morty on Golden Rick's lap is unfamiliar to ζ19 but he seems very open--again like Miami Morty--so he's probably popular. Golden Rick leans toward the Morty's ear, whispering something, before backing away and drowning into the soft giggles of the younger. Doofus Rick feels his heart clench at the cute sight and decides to look away. Now would be a great time to visit Jerry, but he can't dare himself to knock on C137's door and expect a warming welcome (though, the rest of the family would most likely change that expectation). 

Doofus Rick pours himself a cup of water and drinks away, letting himself get caught up in the wave of the Ricks and Mortys and the dancing atmosphere.

Morty ignores the hungry stare from the buff guard Rick and lifts his membership pass. His arrival proves him wrong, it appears. There is a lot to improve now since he is president, but his identity isn't that important now. Now he just seems like another Rickless, normal Morty wearing the signature yellow shirt and blue pants. 

"I can show you a good time, baby," the Rick says, grabbing the younger's wrist and grinning annoyingly. 

Inwardly cringing, he rolls his eyes. He considers turning to his offer and leading him to an alley just to rip his genitals apart, but he's come to have fun. He yanks his wrist away and spits, "Isn't that why I came here?"

When he enters Morty's nose scrunches in disgust. Sure, the boy drinks here and there, but the smell is just _unbearable_. It figures, the place's swarming with _Ricks_ and, yes, Mortys, but they hardly drink thanks to the information of the Citadel's statistics. He moves to walk inside, seeing almost everything you'd see in the Citadel but just intensified.

Quickly, he activates the upgraded identification system in his now unpatched eye and drinks up the ocean of the Ricks and Mortys. Some are who of which he recognizes, some aren't. Those of who he doesn't know he learns in a snap, and the corner of Morty's lips quirk when he receives quite interesting information. He feeds off more but is interrupted when a group laughing Ricks brush pass him rudely without any sign of an apology. He frowns. _Typical._

Morty walks through the crowd when he spots a small bar to the side. Great, he needs a drink. He pulls the high chair back a bit and hops on, feeling the nice, comfortable squish of the seat. Now this is soothing considering the recent troubles. He stays leaning back into his chair and sighs, staring over at the dancing figures and the colorful lights. Suddenly, a empty feeling drops within himself at the sight of the embracement and joy in the place. He remembers that joyful emotion quite well since it always comes crashing into him every now and then. 

"Yo, yo, this is rich! I didn't know you work here, Doofus!" a Rick exclaims mockingly.

Morty snaps his neck faster than anything in his life and eyes ζ19's body shamelessly. A weary expression makes way onto the softer as he looks down; "Um, y-yeah. I started a week ago, Rick."

~~_Morty, this is not right._ ~~

The other Rick smiles crookedly and leans toward Doofus, causing him to cower in immediate insubordination. Morty eyes widen at the sight, unable to hold in the burning feeling in the pit of his abdomen at _his_ Rick's reaction. It's obvious now if not earlier before becoming president, that they have tormented the poor soul. He wants to pounce on him, gouge his eyes out and take him apart and waste no second of it. He wants to-

~~_I will take care of you._ ~~

Before Morty can even do anything, another Rick slides by and flicks off ζ19, dragging the teasing man away. Morty feels himself relax for the first time in a while, now completely turning his body around and staring intently at the vulnerable older man by himself. The boy notes no changes to no surprise; ζ19 still has the soft expression sitting on his face, the same long, careful fingers holding his glass of water, and the same, silky bowl cut on his head. He still seems like the unguarded kitten in the lions' den and the fact shoots Morty's lower body. For a moment, the world is moving too fast, that is, until the older man looks his way, then time stops. Morty watches the man searching his face and stiffening as he recognizes the president. 

~~_We'll rule the world._ ~~

"W-whoa--um, _Morty_!" Doofus Rick smiles nervously, afraid if he says anything to ruin the moment.

The sound of his name rolling off the nervous Rick's tongue satisfies Morty as he nods; " _Rick_."

Even without the support of his specialized eye he can see that his tone has gotten to the older. Making sure he's not breaking eye contact, Morty hops off the chair and sits onto a much closer one, a chair that is exactly across from Doofus Rick.

"Do-do you want a drink?"

Morty lets out a hum, resting his head on one hand and continuing to stare into the soul of the man. Doofus Rick nods weakly and grabs a cup behind him. The younger takes this chance and stares at ζ19's back. His muscles stretch and dance as they move in sync, pleasing Morty's eyes quite well. Then, his eyes lower down to the man's well fit sight of his ass. It's never enough for Morty to drink up all the exciting intentions when it comes to Doofus Rick's treasure, and the thoughts hardens his already formed erection. By now his pants should've shred!

_~~Rick.~~ _

As soon as the Rick turns around, Morty shifts his eyes to the other's, pretending to have been staring at the back of his head the whole time. The older smiles awkwardly, passing the cup to Morty with all the delicacy in the world, to which physically affects the younger's erection again-- _those hands_. Morty then looks down at the drink, not intending to mention how Doofus Rick remembers his taste. He lifts the cup, staring back up at him, and giving a small, silent toast. Doofus Rick flusters at the intensity of Morty's stare. He wants to ask what the boy wants, because it sure isn't a simple glass. Of course, ζ19 isn't a genius for nothing. He notices the glint of want in the president with, maybe, a side of regret. Morty wants to talk but in ways that pass his level of physical experience, because _that's_ how he 'd wish to express if not anything else.

"I haven't talked to y-you in a while, Morty . . Erm, how ar-are you?" Doofus Rick asks lowly, looking at his hands.

"I've been quite well, unlike you, I assume," Morty replies, throwing a quick glance behind him and turning to look at the Rick again. 

Doofus Rick nods sadly at Morty's sharp accuracy, still staring at his fingers. He can't bring himself to look at Morty. He feels small under him, but when did he ever not? This Morty is president, smart, and sharp. He is powerful as he himself is emotionally weak--vulnerable and too trustful. Morty is confident, something Doofus Rick knows he can never be, and it spells "useless" onto his heart. He cannot satisfy Morty, or help him build his dream, even if he can only ever be just a _tool_.

"ζ19," Morty interrupts.

The older man almost flinches as he hastily meets the younger's demanding eyes. Then, it is that moment when he really notices Morty's physical maturity. His shoulder's has gotten broad and his hair seems more curly but still short. However, not all of his maturity seems healthy: dark bags now makes place under his eyes and he's also gotten a bit thinner since the last time they've seen each other. Doofus Rick then realizes the boy's been carrying a burden, that his absence has taken a great effect. Maybe that is why he is back, to settle things for the permanent future. Or maybe Morty can't handle it anymore. Whatever it is, Rick cannot know if he rejects this.

 ~~_Morty_~~ ~~_._ ~~ ~~~~

"Let's go somewhere else, Rick," Morty suggests, but Rick knows it's more of a demand--a demand he simply cannot disobey, because he would regret it.

"O-okay, Morty, but my--"

"Don't worry," Morty stands, still looking at Doofus Rick. "Do you happen to have your portal gun on you, Rick?"

"Y-yeah, um, right here!" Rick pulls it out, handing it to Morty without a hint of hesitation. 

_Without second thoughts_ , Morty smirks, pleased at _his_ Rick's trust. He turns around and quickly portals them into another place. Doofus Rick stumbles a bit but catches himself as he lifts his head. A look of awe flashes through his eyes as he eyes the large room. It doesn't smell like alcohol anymore but now like the ocean--so fresh--and pine trees. The walls are painted a complex red and grey pattern, covered by nothing but pictures of Morty. It's not so very cold either and at this moment, Rick can not imagine himself regretting any of this. He turns toward Morty but he is quickly pushed onto the bed before he can take any action. 

"M-Morty?" Doofus Rick asks quietly, looking at the boy with big, blue innocent eyes. It doesn't help the hot and bothered Morty but instead seems as though he is _encouraging_ his erection, so he climbs over the bed with predatory eyes. Doofus Rick breaths become unsteady as he feels a dip from Morty's movement, extremely flustered. Of course, this isn't new to him. They have done this before--a while ago, actually--but everything is so sudden that Rick cannot help but feel as if a stranger is approaching him! Though, this stranger is a special stranger, one who Rick instantly remembers when Morty leans down to the Rick's face, his eyes trailing over his face before stopping at his shy lips. 

"You gave me the portal gun without hesitation, Rick. I could've killed you considering of what you know," Morty says lowly, his hands snaking under Doofus Rick's shirt and feeling up his soft, yet aged skin. "I could've killed you."

"you have-haven't, ah. killed me, though," Doofus Rick whimpers. "You aren't like the other Mortys."

Those words kisses Morty's ego. He looks into the soul of his eyes once again before growling and smashing his lips onto the older's. Rick moans into the kiss, squirming and then leaning into Morty's slow hands. Their lips should be passionate, slow, very loving. Instead, it is a battle, one that Rick loses immediately and Morty dominates harshly. It is an unstable, emotional ride; they feel each other's pain, want. It's inhuman and Morty _craves_ it.

" _Morty_ . ." Doofus Rick gasps as Morty leaves the kiss, moving away to bite at his jaw and then to his neck. He leaves slow, concentrated markings. They each mean something different, but, in a way, they all similarly say "I'm his". No one can have this precious soul, no one but Morty himself--the only person who can break him as easy as breaking a twig. 

~~_Why?_ ~~

Morty moves away from him, smirking as Doofus Rick whimpers at the lost of touch. He looks up at the younger, confused, but quickly catches up as he removes his blue colored suit and everything else underneath. The innocent stripping makes Morty groan. Of course, he has been with many others after parting ways with ζ19, but this _excitement_ \--this _man_ \--has always and will always out beat everyone else. He needs every piece of praising, the world--the _universe_!

"Ah, not your underwear just yet," Morty says and swats his hands away. 

"O-okay . ." He blushes.

Morty moves down and stares hungrily at Doofus Rick's nipples, then up at the man's flushed face before flicking one of the buds teasingly. The Rick muffles back a moan, embarrassed at how sensitive his nipples can become with a simple touch, but Morty has always known that.

"Move your hand, Rick. I want to hear every part of you," Morty growls, glaring at Rick warningly. " _Now_."

Doofus Rick nods and quickly removes his hand, moving it to grip the sheet beneath him in earnest. Morty smiles in approval, rubbing two fingers against the bud as he bites harshly at his collar. The older mewls in surprise, giving out a silent moans after silent moans as Morty bites at his sensitive skin and pinches his bud. His shaky hand reaches toward the brunette's hair, slipping his fingers through the soft locks. Morty hums in delight, moving his other hand toward Doofus Rick's clothed member. As he hears a sudden, much louder gasp, Morty rubs his palm against the sensitive slit. 

"O-oh, _Mor-Morty_ , please," Doofus Rick whines, trying to move for more friction. " _Mort_ \--"

Morty shuts him off with a sudden kiss, biting down on the older's lips and erupting another blissful noise. He then uses one hand to push down Rick's hips and removes himself once again; "Not yet, love."

He continues the torture, switching between different amount of fingers to stroke Doofus Rick's hidden cock. It doesn't end there; his lips give small, butterfly kisses to his buds before biting down and then lapping. Rick gives out pleasured cries, squirming but he only ends up with harsh bites as punishments. The sexy thing is that Morty demands they keep eye contact the entire time, spanking his ass whenever the Rick looks anywhere else. 

"So beautiful," Morty mumbles in between kisses. "So pure, so delicious~"

Rick mewls, a hot warmth spreading throughout his face as Morty drowns him in praises. Morty craves his sounds. He's been craving this ever since _that_ day. Suddenly, he launches upward, pecking at his neck and taking in his sweet smell. Morty growls lowly, slowly moving toward his ear. Where Morty is headed makes Rick's knees buckle, because that particular spot is a sacred piece that only Morty knows. Morty knows this spot is Rick's endgame, but the older doesn't stop him, at all. His rubbing intensifies as so Rick's moans, encouraging Morty as he grins near his ear and lets out a hot breath.

"C'mon, love, cum for me." and with that, Morty nibbles behind his ear.

Doofus Rick cries loudly, arching his back as far as he can, and rides out his high against Morty's hand. Fat tears start to form within the corners of his eyes and fall down his flushed cheeks at the intensity of his orgasm. Morty turns his head a little, admiring his work of art, and chuckles when the older falls back against the bed in exhaustion. 

"You were perfect, Rick"--Morty kisses his tears away--"but we are far from over. I still want to blow you."

Doofus Rick mumbles something and whines when a soft, gentle hand rubs his still sensitive body. He blinks away the tears, pulling him down by his shirt, and kisses him weakly. Morty grunts in surprise and quickly assembles dominance over the kiss, but Rick pulls away, whispering, "Remove your c-clothes, Morty."

Morty chuckles lowly and sits up. His hands slide against his body as he removes the yellow shirt and the pants slowly. Doofus Rick whines impatiently but enjoys the strip tease nonetheless. Mortys are cute, sweet, and definitely nervous teenagers, but when Doofus Rick looks up at the Morty, he feels himself starting to harden again; _he_ isn't any other Morty. The brunette's hair is messy and slaps onto his forehead by every movement. His muscles, though not very thick, stretch deliciously against each other. Not to mention his sharp, hungry gaze. Morty stares him down as prey, licking his lips every time Doofus Rick shudders. 

"Already hard at such an age, hm?" Morty moves down to his erection and quirks his head. "Perfect, but these are dirty. I guess I have to remove them now."

Doofus Rick lets out a sigh of relief and murmurs an endless amount of "thank yous" as Morty bites the band of his underwear. He pulls them off slowly, eye closed as he 'huffs' in the thick scent of Rick's cock. When he is at the ankles, he rips them away with a wild growl, quickly setting his eyes onto Doofus Rick's long, slender legs. They shiver as soon as the hot air hits his bare skin, delighting Morty's aching, clothed cock.

"Mo-Morty, please just--"

"Yes, love, what do you want?" Morty asks in his ear softly, his hands groping Rick's bottom. "Tell me~"

"Go, ah, f-faster please!" He cries.

Morty purrs and leans back, running his hands up the soft legs in satisfaction. They are thin but fit in his hands perfectly. Doofus Rick is his; these legs are his and his only. His eyes trail up from the feet to the sight of his flushed ass and suddenly, a possessive beast takes him. Using quick hands, he grabs Rick's knees and spreads, soon groaning as his cock twitches. Doofus Rick breathes heavily, looking at his wet, hard cock between his legs. His eyes follow Morty's movement, watching him nuzzle his head against his inner thigh before lowering to peck at his pink head. 

"Nngh, ah," Doofus Rick moans, his eyes rolling back. 

Doofus Rick winces when a sudden hand strikes his ass. He squeaks, shooting his eyes back down to Morty's.

"I'm right here," Morty states, not straying away as he takes him into his hand, rubbing his thumb against the slit before taking him into his mouth completely.

Rick cries again, hands grabbing at Morty's shoulders. Morty mumbles something, sending vibrations and striking Doofus Rick's pleasure once again. The boy hallows his cheeks, slowly rising to the top before deep throating swiftly. Rick slurs accepting words and finds himself struggling to keep eye contact. The younger is fast, skilled, and doesn't seem like he wants to stop, as if he'd starve without taking Rick's cock. He grabs ahold of Rick's base, stroking lazily before squeezing. 

"M-Morty, nngh! You-you're so good at this, mm. Your mouth feels, ah, so good," Rick slurs and lifts his hand to wipe his drool.

Morty's eyebrows lift in amusement as he bobs his head on the cock. He lets out a muffled howl, slurping as he places his hands on Rick's hips, pushing him down and hovering over to take him all the way to the hilt again. Doofus Rick feels out of the world, choking and stuttering. He's sure his mind is just mush at this point. Morty gives better blowjobs than the last time they were imitate, which makes him wonder . .

"Morty, hah, ha-- _Morty_!" Ricks calls, pushing at his shoulder. 

Said boy hums and pulls off his cock with a 'pop'. Morty then rests his head on Doofus Rick's thigh, not bothering to remove the string of saliva from his cock.

"Morty"--Rick pants--"have you, um, seen other p-people?"

"Hm?" Morty pretends not to hear, stroking his dick slowly, "I can't hear you, Rick."

Rick mewls again, forcing himself to blink through his tears. As much as he wants to feel this, he doesn't want Morty to slip through any of the cracks, so he levels himself on his elbows and attempts to glare at the younger. Unfortunately, the glare is weak and arousing; Rick can see his that through the other's twitching. It's cute and mere purity to Morty when he spots the expression, because he can't help but compare Rick's look to that of a kicked kitten in a house of big, hungry cats. 

"Gosh, M-Morty, please s-stop teasing me and just- _-god yes_ \--listen!" Rick weakly demands, eyes daring to roll back. He refuses to give in to his tactics, despite how beautiful Morty makes him feel.

Morty stops all movement, giving Rick a chance to properly breathe. This is it; this is what Morty wants: to explain. But he knows words aren't his thing, which is why the two are in his room sucking each other's soundless, broken souls. Morty doesn't want this opportunity to mess up, no matter how far they will reach within each other's boundaries.

"You think I've been with others?" Morty asks roughly, nearing toward Rick's cock and taking a harmless nibble at his head. "Well, you're right, I have. But you do want to know something?"

Rick whimpers tearfully.

"They aren't you, they never will be you." and then he bobs onto Rick's cock again. 

At this moment, If it were anyone else, those words wouldn't be enough, but Rick understands it and it hits home in a very powerful way. He begins to sob in both pleasure and happiness, that Morty can be so powerful, yet tender at the same time; that, when his mouth reaches his hilt, Morty gives him an unforgiving look he cannot ignore but treasure. Then, everything clamps onto him: Morty's lips around his cock, his sobs-- _Morty_. In no time, Rick is screaming, cumming down Morty's throat without a warning. That doesn't seem to stop the other. He continues to bounce his head, supporting Rick as he rides out his orgasm once again. In that moment, Morty can't help but take a mental picture of _his_ Rick. His face is full of bliss, spitting perfection in every way. Then, he begins to wonder when is the last time Doofus Rick experienced pleasure after their separation. And, with the help of his cybernetic eye, Morty knows and thanks the world that it wasn't with anyone.

Doofus Rick lets out a long sigh, caressing Morty's messy brown locks as Morty swallows Rick's cum: bitter, yet satisfying to hold inside his mouth. When Morty senses Rick's exhaustion, he resists the idea of taking him entirely. After all, Rick is far older than him and needs a rest unlike his younger, horny, teenage body. He looks at Rick again, studying his face and the marks around his body. Morty is then suddenly hit with past memories, memories that are sensitive and yet to be unraveled. Everything is then so heavy to him, just like before; It is the reason why they separated. But why should he care? Morty has been plotting for the future, for himself to take over everything, for the birth of vengeance!

 ~~ _For you_~~.

Morty turns to the nearby mirror and is not surprised to see himself very messy. He takes a moment to steady himself and gather his thoughts. Then, he decides what to do.

Doofus Rick stirs awake and groans at the immediate pain that follows after his awakening. His head is pounding a bit, a little hazy. Rick doesn't let that take him, though. This is a just a regular occurrence--

"Morty?" Rick calls out wearily, looking around. 

He tries to move but finds himself at a bit struggle with a thick, soft blanket. At the sight of his naked body, Rick face flushes ferociously, remembering his intercourse with Morty. That was surely the most intense thing he's experienced in his entire seventy years of living, and he's sure Morty feels the same way.

"G-gosh, what time is it?" Rick asks aloud, rubbing his eyes and look down at his watch. "W-wow, pretty early. ."

"Well, good morning, Rick"--Morty startles Rick--"You've knocked out quickly there."

"Oh, y-yeah, sorry, Morty," Rick apologizes softly, looking down. "I should've helped you, too . ."

Morty shrugs it off, sitting down at the bed and finally looking away from him. A sudden, nervous emotion blooms inside his stomach when he brings himself to talk. A big part of him wants to refuse Rick, but he knows that isn't much of an option now. He's probably heightened Doofus Rick's hopes, gotten the man so far into a selfish act. But how can he not help himself? 

"Rick?"--Morty coughs--"Are you, um . . alright after all of this?"

Rick glances at him; "Why, I am. I feel . . quite good, y-you know?"

Morty nods awkwardly. It's strange to feel this way. His entire life has been filled with pitiful, sad emotions. With him working on his plan and wanting to annihilate everything and everyone who wanted to wrong him, even going as far as to torturing hundreds of his innocent, alternative selves just to achieve something _impossible_ , and realizing that everything he'd done so far has turned against him has made Morty feel completely and utterly broken. None of it felt pleasant, not a single moment. Yet, whenever Morty thinks of ζ19, a powerful, unfamiliar feeling takes over. It makes his insides bloom with relief. Though, at the same time, it scares Morty, because this Rick can _control_ him just with the snap of his fingers. Or if he is to get too attached (not that he already isn't clung onto the Rick) and Rick is taken from him, how can he handle that, every conceivable truth, or even the universe itself? The answer is that he _cannot_.

"Morty . ." Rick calls out faintly, touching his shoulder.

Oh, how he craves Rick's touch so disgustingly. The truth is Morty cannot be without _this_ Rick, _his_ Rick. It's a harsh reality he's finally willing to accept, with or without the constant, agonizing screaming in his mind. 

Morty gives Rick a pathetic look, but he tries his hardest to hide it thanks to his soon-to-be crumbling pride. Rick smiles, moving in closer and wrapping himself around the boy. At first, Morty is frightened, confused that Rick still wants him, but he relaxes anyway. He gives in. He can't help but take everything he's pushed away so quickly. 

~~_No matter what,_ ~~

When Morty feels wet droplets fall onto his wrist, his eyes widen with disbelief. His free hand shakes and touches his cheeks that leak with sudden, streaming tears. Rick must feel it, too, because he embraces Morty harder than before, encouraging the boy to just _let go_. For a moment, Morty is just simply shocked, but when he, too, feels and hears loud sobs emerging from the older, he decides it's finally alright to break every piece of layer of himself.

_I'll always love you._


End file.
